<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunar Eclipse by Kamar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809386">Lunar Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamar/pseuds/Kamar'>Kamar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamar/pseuds/Kamar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a forgotten Cullen member that has been part of the Clan after Edward Cullens endless existence was born.<br/>Kala Pantazis, now Kala Cullen, found Carlisle only decades after she was changed by an unknown vampire. Yet, soon enough she parted ways with Carlisle, despite the deep love and affection she had for him and the newly found family. After a horrible human life that had haunted her even after her second life started, she felt the need to taste her freedom before she could adjust on the Cullens way of living.<br/>Kala also has unusual characteristics that make her unique to immortals but still has to find out the reason behind it.</p><p>The story of Kala begins right where New Moon ends. After Bella and Edward came back safely from Italy and voted for Bella to become a vampire, Kala enters the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, OC/Seth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tamana+Cullen">Tamana Cullen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lunar Eclipse</strong>
</p><p>A tiny cloud formed in front of my face when I breathed out, the cold air making my warm breath visible. I looked around, scanning the area in the dark night, my eyes focusing on every little detail, checking if someone was nearby. But of course, there was no one. I wiped away a single droplet that was running down my check, scrunching my nose at the wetness that made my clothes stick on me. I smelled the air. It was a cold and fresh night. Forks was asleep already and, in the distance, I could faintly hear heartbeats and low breaths. I looked around a last time and started running towards the highway. My heart was beating loudly in my chest when I thought about how close I was too him. To <em>home</em>. It’s been endless years and a decade I last saw him and yet, it felt like yesterday when I decided to leave him to find my own way only to realize that I wasn’t meant to find it without him and the family I belonged to.<br/>
I made a lot of acquaintances in my endless life over the past couple of years. I’ve been all over the world, meeting the most powerful vampires and even had a respectful exchange with Volturi members. I never allowed them to get too close to me though, knowing very well about the special abilities some of the members that would make me stay since Aro had a special love for vampires with unique gifts. He was a known collector, and I wasn’t going to risk my freedom over that. No matter where I went, Egypt, Mexico or France; I’ve always met people who had a connection to my father. And I couldn’t ignore the longing anymore. The yearning and the desire to go back to him. The signs were evident, and I just simply couldn’t ignore them anymore. Before I made my way to the US, Washington, I went to Alaska, visiting the Denali Clan. Only they knew about my plan to go back and everyone supported me and my decision. They had a welcoming aura as if I came back to <em>them</em>. Well, everyone except one. The moment Irina saw me I could feel her resentment and her hatred towards who I was – who I wanted to be again. She didn’t talk much, nor did she even stay in the same room with me for longer than a moment while I stayed there. Tanya explained to me what I had missed and what happened that made Irina resent my father and his family. And I realized how much I had missed and how few I actually knew about my father and his family that has grown over the past decades. I thought I knew everything, collecting information’s here and there and yes most of the things Tanya told me, weren’t new news to me but most didn’t mean all. Though it was me that left my father I felt somehow neglected. Forgotten. It made me rethink my decision to join him but my desire to be a part of something again was bigger than my fear of being rejected.<br/>
Which is why I was running as fast as I could, being nothing but an invisible strong wind for the human eye when I ran on the highway, coming closer to a big house boarding to a forest. I stopped merely a few kilometers before the house, concentrating on the sounds coming from the building. It was new moon, only the stars emitted night in the pitch-black night sky. I heard six vampires in the house which made me raise my eyebrow. They had to be seven, but they were only six. I thought back of what Tanya told me and how there had been a huge misunderstanding which led to a chain of horrible occasions. But I also knew that everyone was save so far. I didn’t hear any losses nor any other fatal destiny impacts-<br/>
I took a deep breath, trying to control my heartbeat. I was overthinking. I was worried and scared and let it get to my head. I realized how my fear was trying to stop me from entering that building and facing my father. Asking for permission to stay. I’ve been hunting animals and restricting myself from human blood now for a decade, subconsciously preparing myself to stay with him. It wasn’t as hard as I imagined to be going back to a lifestyle I once agreed on but given the facts that I was not like any other <em>normal</em> one of my kind – as far as you could use the word <em>normal</em> in this context- I wasn’t necessarily as surprised as some other would be. Human blood was still appealing to me, but it wasn’t as gut-wrenching as it <em>should</em> be as it is with others of my kind. I didn’t feel the sour burn in the back of throat but rather a dehydrated dryness whenever I was hungry. Animal blood wasn’t as satisfying. Of course not but it wasn’t such a stark contrast to me either. I could only compare it to a human’s natural need of water. They could survive very well with the water in the food and other beverages that contained liquid of some sort. But it wasn’t as satisfying and as thirst quenching as it would be with water. Especially not if you have been in the desert your whole entire life and all you get is maybe a sack full of oranges. Sure, it would make you survive but it wouldn’t satisfy your thirst.<br/>
I swallowed, shaking my head lightly.<br/>
I had to get used to the aching dryness in the back of my throat. And I wanted to think that I did. Better than I expected.<br/>
I took a few steps further, one foot after another in human pace when I heard that the aggravated discussion one couple had suddenly stopped. The whole house fell into silence when I was close enough for them to hear. The sudden silence from the building built up my anxiety and made me feel like a fragile human. From experience I learned that my father’s daughter, with the ability to foresee the future, couldn’t see me and my decisions at all. And today I wished she would.<br/>
It wasn’t necessarily surprising that she couldn’t though, as I witnessed to see a lot of gifts my kind had failing me over the years. Mental manipulation and identification weren’t always possible. Which I appreciated. Especially during my exchanges with the Volturi Clan I was more than relieved to see the struggle some members had when testing their powers on me. Of course, I didn’t provoke any more vampires and their unique gifts as necessary - especially not with the more powerful ones as I didn't want to risk anything - but I witnessed its positive results and relied on them. I knew I couldn’t be seen when I didn’t receive signs nor messages when I decided to go back.<br/>
I didn’t have any idea where they were at that time, nor did I know how to find them, knowing that over the decades they chose a quiet and almost human life.<br/>
When I met the Denali Clan and when I saw the surprise in their faces, I <em>knew</em> I wasn’t visible because they would’ve known by then. She would’ve told them.<br/>
At least that’s the explanation I had in mind.<br/>
My head shot up when I heard movement around me. Little, delicate steps reached my ear when I took a step towards the big tree to the right of me. Quick and graceful was the jump from its crown when a petite, little girl landed in front of me. Alice. She blinked once, twice – not because she has to but to signalize her curiosity.<br/>
“I didn’t see you coming.” She said with her high, smooth voice. I smiled softly. “I figured.” I said calmly though my anxiety was very much apparent.<br/>
“Are you surprised?” She waited 14 seconds before answering. “I shouldn’t be, right?” She laughed. “Carlisle told me that you were… unique. I could never see you but … I thought that maybe had a different reason.” She scrunched her eyebrows in what seemed like frustration.<br/>
“I never encountered that with our kind. That’s quite annoying”<br/>
“Well, I’m sorry” I looked down, feeling actual guilt in that moment. I don’t know if because I wanted her to like me so bad or because I already felt abnormal and like an outcast to the family. If she had seen me, maybe there would’ve been already some sort of a familiarity we would’ve shared. It would’ve been easier for me.<br/>
“Don’t worry” I looked up seeing her bright smiling face. “I don’t need my visions to know why you are here.”<br/>
“You don’t?” I was actually surprised which made her giggle. “<em>Now</em> you are offending me.” She made a head motion towards the big house which made me gulp loudly. “We won’t eat you” She joked when she jumped up the tree again. I followed. In mere seconds we were standing on a branch in front of a big open window. The inside was bright and clean. Though it wasn't necessary, every light was turned on. White furniture was kept to a minimum making the hall look minimalistic yet elegant. I looked to the piano in the back and couldn’t help but smile fondly at the beautiful instrument. Alice jumped into the room and I followed her in silence. She turned around with a bright smile when she spoke “Jasper, this is Kala” Jasper appeared to her left with a soft yet firm smile. Instantly I felt my anxiety ease and I felt grateful that his ability worked on me. I smiled with a sigh.<br/>
“It's nice to finally meet you”, he stated respectfully. I nodded in response before I felt a presence behind me.<br/>
“We didn’t have so many surprises and changes the past decade as we did within this year.” He chuckled when I turned around, having to put my head in my neck to look at the tall and broad man in front of me. This was Emmett. “I would like to blame it on Bella and her ability to attract all sorts of changes”, Alice chimed in making Emmett grin in agreement.<br/>
“I still don’t know if I like so many changes all at once”<br/>
Rosalie was as beautiful as always and I felt a big urge to cry when seeing her stand in front of me. Her stern look softened and she came towards me, opening her arms in time for me to bury my face into her chest. “But this change is a nice one” She muttered softly into my hair, stroking it.<br/>
Rosalie was changed after Edward and Esme and though we only spend a year together before I decided to leave, we’ve bonded over our lost lives we remembered. I used to have a sister the same age as her who got murdered before I was changed. Rosalie’s temper and her love for beauty reminded me of her. It was what got her killed in the first place and seeing Rosalie <em>survive</em> – if you call it like that – and even having witnessed her avenging her murderers made me feel very close to her.<br/>
And me being changed in the late age of 15 made her feel almost motherly towards me.<br/>
I pulled back from her, a single drop of tear running down my cheek which made Emmett gasp who was now standing to Rosalie’s left.<br/>
“You <em>are</em> a freak”<br/>
I laughed at that. Not because it was that funny but because I felt an incredible wave of happiness running through my body.<br/>
“Did no one tell you?” I asked still with a smile on my lips.<br/>
“Rose told me, but this is still crazy.”<br/>
I couldn’t blame him. I was a mutant of some sort regarding the fact that I had human features that just didn’t make any sense. So I really had no reason to feel offended.<br/>
“I waited for this moment”<br/>
The voice reached me before she was standing on my right.<br/>
Esme.<br/>
My beautiful and loving mother, Esme.<br/>
The only mother I ever had. When I was a human, I was an orphan with my sister, living in the abusive household of my uncle. We never met our biological parents, nor did we know what it felt like to be loved unconditionally from a parent (or any adult). I didn’t know what a mother’s love felt like until I met Esme. A sob left my lips before I turned away from Rosalie and crashed into Esme’s chest, hugging her as tight as possible. Though I knew that she was immortal, hard and cold, more vampire than I seemed to be, I still was cautious to not break her. Her cold arms wrapped around my body, engulfing me.<br/>
“I missed this warmth”.<br/>
Compared to others of my kind, I kept the normal, human temperature I had before the change. No one knew why and since it didn’t keep me from existing like the others, I never felt the urge to find out why. Maybe also because I tried to erase my human life as much as possible, trying to forget that a life before this one ever existed. To find out the reasons behind my unusual traits I would have to go back in time, find out the reason for my change and what led to it. And my whole body rejected the idea to go back to that time.<br/>
I didn’t want to.<br/>
And then, finally, the familiar sweet scent that I yearned for brushed my face when I felt the presence behind my back. I clung onto Esme a bit more, anxiety rising up in my body. I knew that Jasper instantly tried switching the aura and it worked when it stopped my anxiety before it could engulf my entire heart, but it didn’t change the fact that I <em>knew</em> that my father was standing behind me. That knowledge in itself made me want to stop time. Esme planted a soft kiss on the parting of my hair before she let me go. She smiled at me encouragingly which gave me the last push to make me turn around.<br/>
I knew it was impossible for him to age, yet I felt like seeing the survival in his eyes from over the past decades. He was beautiful as ever and the familiarity of his features made me choke back a sob.<br/>
Carlisle.<br/>
This moment felt almost like a dream and I found myself wondering why it took me so long to come back. Why now and not any sooner? What was I waiting for? And what gave me the go to finally find and rejoin him? I didn’t know and I figured that I didn’t need to know. At least not in the moment because that didn’t matter. I was here now.<br/>
My father looked down at me with the most loving and patient smile. Of course, he was still as kind and as welcoming as ever. Like the first time I met him. Rejection was not a word he knew, not a word he acted upon. He had always opened his arms for the lost ones and together he led them to a purpose. In one way or another. Even when the purpose was just an endless existence together in hopes of enjoying it. Carlisle opened his arms for me and spoke the words I was impatient to hear in the last few years.<br/>
“Welcome home”</p><p>The last member of the Cullen Clan arrived when the sun started rising and I had spent the whole night catching up with everyone. I don’t remember the last time smiling so much and enjoying the company of so many people around me. Over the years I stayed here and there with some of my kind, even established friendships with human’s after leaving Carlisle and my, then smaller, family. Loneliness was the only friend that accompanied me. I needed my time to get used to the silence around me which is why I did experiment with relationships of all sorts. Yet, I couldn’t endure a presence for too long and had the habit of changing my surrounding whenever I could. But this situation here, made me want to stay like this forever. I knew I left because then, just like my brother, I couldn’t accommodate to Carlisle’s wish of living. Not because of the needed discipline – which I quickly found out was never the problem. Even after living my existence respectfully like how my kind naturally would, I didn’t have a problem to bounce back – but because of the freedom that yet again didn’t feel like mine. It was an understatement that my past human life had scarred me and even after getting changed I could still remember the sorrow and hate in my immortal body that seemed to have multiplied with all the strength and senses that came with the venom that was injected into me. I still didn’t forget about the lack of freedom, the betrayal and the murder committed to my sister. Just like other abnormalities that came with my change I had the theory that memories to my past life were much clearer to me than with anyone else. Rosalie had also her fair share of revenge remembering what had happened to her but even she saw her memories through a curtain. She remembered what was done to her but with time I knew the faces would get blurry. With me, I could still clearly see the faces that haunted me. The ones I had destroyed after leaving Carlisle.<br/>
“It’s fascinating how a situation seems so unreal that I doubt my own abilities”<br/>
I turned around towards the big window I entered before.<br/>
Edward was standing there with a crooked smile, his fangs visible when the first rays of the sun were shining into the room.<br/>
“Is it so impossible that you can’t even trust your family’s thoughts?”, I teased, crossing the big living hall in a mere second. “Seemingly”, he grinned before engulfing me into a welcoming hug. With Edwards ability to read minds, I was happy that he wasn’t here when I arrived. Though I had wished for Alice to see me, so everyone would be prepared - but importantly Alice would've already seen me and established a bond to me - I wouldn’t have wanted for Edward to spoil my intention and take away the time for me to mentally prepare to enter this place.<br/>
With Edward reading my mind, it was yet again a mystery I still had to solve why he was able to get into my mind, but abilities of similar sorts couldn’t faze me at all. Though he had described my thoughts like the rustling sound of a radio trying to focus on one channel, proving me clearly that it wasn’t like with the others, he still could distinguish my thoughts. Some days clearer than other days.<br/>
Edward let go of me when he heard my latest thought and I realized that I hit a nerve. In the past hours Alice had told me in detail what had happened in the last month and just before Edward came back, she told me about the situation with Bella and the voting that had happened only a few hours before I arrived.<br/>
I knew my enthusiasm wasn’t mutual. I, different than Edward, have seen this life as a new chance. For me, this endless existence was when my actual life started. My human life has been miserable and wrong, and I knew the moment I woke up as a vampire that I was meant to be like this. I knew that he felt different and that his spirituality was keeping him from seeing this life as something good.<br/>
Still, I couldn’t ignore the fact that my brother has found his mate and therefor, found a purpose in his life. And I couldn’t just ignore the feeling of joy for it to have a happy <em>none-ending</em> with Bella’s decision and the Cullen’s vote and thus support for it.<br/>
“I’m sorry”, I spoke out quietly. Not for the result but for the way he felt about it.<br/>
He knew that.<br/>
He softly patted my head, dismissing the topic like that. We moved back to the others as we sat down to keep going where we last stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was yet again another gloomy day when the sun rose behind the clouds. <br/>My family adjusted quickly into their old routine. A small smile slipped through my lips. <em>My</em> family. <br/>I felt a peace I didn't feel for a while now. For a long, years-filled while. It felt so alien yet so, so familiar. So right. <br/>Esme was downstairs and decided that she wanted to paint with her oil paints again. Since I came back a week ago, I enjoyed watching her paint. The way she stroked the brush over the empty canvas was soothing, therapeutic. Almost hypnotising. Sometimes we talked and sometimes we didn't. Mostly we dwelled in the long missed company of each other, enjoying each others presence while we both watched the empty canvas come to life. <br/>Today, I originally had planned to do the same thing as we did the last time but I felt an annoying scratching in the back of my throat. <br/>I last hunted when I was with the Denali Clan which has been a couple of weeks now. Esme remarked that I needed to hunt soon and offered to come with me but I really didn't want to interrupt her peace of mind and though I loved being reunited with my family, I would enjoy hunting alone. I always did. And this time I would relish on the feeling of coming back <em>home</em> to them because that would be a routine now. <br/>Alice was quick on installing a new room for me. Of course they had planty of rooms to offer and it was just "natural", as Alice had said, that I'd get two rooms, one for me and one for my clothes. <br/>To me it didn't make sense at all. Humans needed a room mainly to sleep and relax... and we didn't sleep. So a bed or anything similar for that cause was unnecessary. Still Alice wouldn't listen and I learned quickly that she always got her way no matter what. Edward tried to warn me but I actually didn't mind. I enjoyed the attention and the obvious exhibit of the welcoming gesture. Her and Rosalie did an amazing job with the interior design. I loved the minimalistic feel of the room, everything kept in classy beige and creme tones. Though I didn't bring anything with me, except for the things I wore - no materialistic thing had any value for me - it looked like I owned everything a human heart would desire. Just for the look of it. <br/>I had a grand bookshelve reaching from one wall to the other. I was very touched when I saw the books in there, knowing very well who chose them for me. <br/>Edward and I shared a loving relationship towards classics. But he also knew my fondness for mythological and astrological sensations. <br/>Carlisle obviously also had put effort in proving me that he still knew me very well. Of course it was impossible to forget for us but it still warmed my heart seeing the greek literature and novels he got for me. <br/>I even had plants in my room and enjoyed their company, feeling almost<em> human</em> when carring for them. Esme loved plants so I could only assume that she had her touches in this. <br/>It was funny to me how I had fancy expensive lamps in my room, seating options and even a vanity mirror (which only could've been Rosalies idea), yet I loved it so much. <br/>My wardrobe was entirely made by Alice and Rosalie. I don't know if they still didn't trust me in being amongst humans yet to shop with them or if they simply didn't want to push me out of my comfort zone but they put everything together, without even considering my opinion. I didn't mind though. Both had of course an amazing taste and so I had no reason to complain about anything. Looking at myself in the mirror after putting on a black sweater, paired with a pair of black jeans and mountain boots I stroked under my eyes, which were looking back at me with a black glare. It was interesting how my content and joyfull emotions could make me endure such a natural and non-ignorable desire. Still, I needed to hunt and I wanted to go and come back before I could miss too much.</p><p>I licked the corner of my mouth, my eyes shooting up from the dead deer in front of me when I heard paws prowling behind me in the bushes. <br/>A mountain lion. <br/>Slowly and with careful steps the lion tried to circle me, trying to find the perfect angle to attack. <br/>Not to kill - he couldn't anyways - but to scare me away. Fight with me to get my prey. Little did he know that he was going to be my next victim. <br/>I stood still, feeling the venom in my mouth fill up and when he jumped out of the bushes running towards me I simply hugged him welcomingly and rammed my teeth into him, sucking the blood without any real effort. <br/>The struggle of the poor animal lasted only for a few seconds before he stopped moving completetly. I never enjoyed making them suffer longer than needed but I also heard that Emmett loved to play with his food and I would lie if I say I wouldn't want to witness that. My heart thumped quicker for a second, happiness yet again filling my heart knowing that I would be able to see it because now I was here. <br/>I stood up savouring the last drops of the lion while patting my clothes, not wanting to look dishelved and dirty. <br/>My ears twitched suddenly at a new sound coming from the east. It wasn't a deer nor a lion. It was an animal for sure but a lot bigger, heavier. <br/>I furrowed my eyebrows, turning my head towards the heavy stomping through the forest. Curiosity striked me when I decided to come closer to the source of sound. <br/>I heard the faint splashing of water and knew the sound was coming from over there. Fast but not too fast, I ran through the forest seeing the trees opening up when I came closer to the river. The splashing was getting louder but so were the heavy steps and before I arrived at the corner of a little upstanding cliff I heard growls that turned into a loud barking. <br/>My eyes widened when I finally saw the mysterious animal. There, right in front of me, on the other side of the river was a was a wolf. <br/>"It can't be.."<br/>This was not just a regular, little, pettlike, non-dangerous wolf. This was a shapeshifter. <br/>Carlisles voice rang to my head when he told me about the treaty. He knew I would hunt alone from time to time. Another prove that he knew me better than anyone else because I used to hunt alone even in our first years together. <br/>He made me aware of their agreement with the Quileute, the only shapeshifters known to my kind. <br/>Well, to us at least. I've always heard the rumors of werewolves, our natural enemies but believed that they were extinct thanks to the Volturi. <br/>The grey horse-sized wolfe in front of me was shaking aggressively in front of me, not quitting his barking for a single second. I should be aggravated, should feel threatend and even scared. These were our natural enemies, existing to kill us, protect the human world from us and yet I couldn't help but look in fascination, when the grey wolfs barking in front of me got louder and more angrier. His ears were lying flat, his mouth was pulled back, fletching the teeth. He got more aggressive by the minute, contemplating if he should just jump at me, knowing very well he couldn't. With a loud howl he made birds fly away near by and I watched in fascination how the forest seemed to tremble. <br/>More wolves. Even bigger ones. <br/>I had crouched down, looking down at the frustrated wolf when the others arrived, barking and shouting at me in pure rage. I gulped, feeling threatend now for the first time. This one particular big black wolf was strongly concentrating on me and he had stopped shouting after a while, only looking at me intensely with disgust. <br/><em>Who are you?</em> <br/>That's what they wanted to know - what he wanted to know. I wanted to stand up, I <em>should</em> be standing up and get ready to flee. That's what my natural instinct was telling me. Not because I couldn't fight but I knew in my core, that these wolves were dangerous and I couldn't take a chance against all of them. But instead I sat down on the edge, my legs now dangling over the water. This seemed to upset the wolves more, two more joing the already three ones. <br/>"I'm Kala Cullen". A little spark of joy jolting in me, when I said the last name. <br/>"I know about the treaty. I'm sorry that I surprised and upset you. There will come no harm from me.", I said calmly, no sign of defensiveness in my voice. <br/>The wolves stopped barking, only the grey one was claffing until the black one growled towards him. The others who were still growling quietly got immediately silent as well. I swallowed at the authority. <br/>This black wolf has to be the alpha and I felt the respect I had for him. <br/>"Fascinating", I muttered. It really was. The black wolfs ears twitched at that before laying flat down blackwards. He growled. He thought I was mocking them but that wasn't my intention. I jumped up instantly which made them lose there semi-relaxed stand and flex their teeth at me. Yet, I smiled politely. "It was nice meeting you", I said honestly before I turned and vanished back into the forst, following the winds direction.</p><p>When I arrived back in the middle of the night, everyone was already at home. Everyone except Edward. Carlisle was upstairs in his office and I heard Esme joining him the moment I jumped into the house through the open window. I stepped inside with no sound and listened to everyones whereabout. Rosalie was downstairs in the garage, working on a car while Emmett was keeping her company. Alice and Jasper where upstairs and it sounded like they were watching TV. Though everyone was going on with their business I didn't feel neglected nor lonely. I liked to know that I was already a normal part of the family and that was all I wanted. Still, I wanted to talk with someone about the collision I had today and as if Carlisle had Edwards ability to read minds, he appeared in front of me with Esme, smiling down at me with worried eyes. <br/>"You had an encounter." I blinked surprised. <em>Did</em> he have the ability to read minds? <br/>"The smell", Esme chuckled. I sniffed. "What smell?" I caught the way Esme eyed Carlisle who didn't seem to be as confused. <br/>"Didn't you smell the stench the moment you met the wolves?", Carlisle asked with an undefined undertone. <br/>"Well, they didn't smell particularly like anything... bad." <br/>"They stink like wet dog" Rosalie appeared next to me, with a worried yet disgusted expression. <br/>"I didn't catch that", I admitted and shrugged. Another confusing thing about me that no one had an answer for. Carlisle also didn't seem too keen on the topic of my smell senses and rather prefered to continue with the actual fact that I met wolves on my way to hunt. <br/>"What did happen?" I shrugged again. "Not much. I was done hunting and heard them across the river and got curious." Before Esme could interfer in panic about me possibly crossing the land I stopped her "Don't worry, I didn't cross their land. I was across the river from them. They got pretty angry but I told them that I was a Cullen and then they got quieter." I grinned at them. <br/>"A very powerful last name" Emmett chuckled, appearing next to Rosalie. <br/>"Man, I would love to fight against one" Rosalie glared at him. I giggled.</p><p>It was interesting to me to listen to the story of Edward and Bella because I've never witnessed such an unlucky relationship. Unlucky because the things that girl and my brother seemed to have gone through were just the worst luck I've ever heard. And I don't mean the fact that she was literally in love with a vampire - I didn't see a devious problem in that - like Edward and Rosalie did. It was more Bella's role in being the target in every thinkable situation. <br/>Alice told me everything from the incident on the baseball field, the encounter with James, them leaving Forks after Jasper attacked Bella because of a papercut, Laurent trying to kill Bella before werewolves appeared to help her - one of them happening to be her best friend - and the fact that the vampire called Victoria was still out there. <br/>Of course she told me everything about it when Edward wasn't there because he didn't like to think about all the things that had already happened to Bella just because he entered her life. <br/>I could see how he had still a lot of hate for himself for being selfish and I couldn't blame him. Though everyone else - except Rosalie - thought that he deserved happiness and that he had the right to fight for his love, I also could empathize with him. <br/>I didn't hate this life but I knew he did. He never would want something he hated so much upon someone he loved. Especially with all the dangers that came with it. I understood. <br/>Still, this wasn't only about him and what he liked, what he prefered and what he wanted for Bella. She was old enough, her own person to decide what she wanted. And her becoming a vampire was the only solution that not only would help them to be together forever but also to refrain them from danger that was hanging around them like a bad luck charm. <br/>Alice told me that the decision was made and I was glad it was finally a done deal but watching Edward and seeing the constant anxiety in his eyes and the worry he carried 24/7 for Bella was making me wary too. <br/>There was still some time until it would happen and looking at all the things that had happened in a mere timespan I wouldn't be so sure that the next day was even promised. The biggest issue my brother seemed to have right now were Bellas choice of friends. It was late in the evening when he came back with a pained expression. I looked over at Alice accusingly. <br/>"You shouldn't have said anything" "-No", Edward said calmly. "It was the right thing to do." "I want to believe that Alice told me everything in a very neutral matter and as far as I see it, there will come no harm from her best friend" I said down on the large, white couch, picking up the remote only to zap mindlessly through the channels. <br/>"Her best friend happens to be werewolf" He said sharply. <br/>"And you happen to be a vampire", I countered not looking at him. In the corner of my eye I saw his jaw clench. He hated the fact but it was the truth. <br/>"I can't trust their temper. They lose control"<br/><em>And so do we</em>!<br/>Instead of answering loudly I looked up at him, thinking of what Alice told me that had happened on Bella's birthday party. I prefered to keep it a silent thought in my head only for Edward to see it because I didn't want to hurt Jasper who could hear us. It might have been harsh but it was proving my point. Bella obviously knew what she was doing. She was constantly in danger. With us. <br/>"It is not the same", Edward hissed, looking at me darkly with a subtle pain in his eyes. It was the same and he knew that. <br/>What difference did it make if Bella's best friend, Jacob, was losing his temper and shapeshifted in front of her or if she was too close for comfort and our self-control slipped because we feed one deer too less the last time we hunted? I couldn't see any. Edward opened his mouth to say something but our heads turned simultanously to the TV that was still going on in the background, a news channel was yet again reporting a crime close Seattle. Soon enough all the other members were assembling around us also watching the report in interest. This apparently was going on for a while now and it was obvious that it wasn't a human crime. <br/>"Whoever it is, is coming closer", Esme spoke, her soft eyebrows slightly raised in worry. No one commented on it. <br/>I felt the tension in the room, all were worried and anxious for different reasons. <br/>Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme worried about their disguise. Jasper worried about Alice. Edward about Bella and Alice must feel frustrated to not know what was going on. She didn't see anything suspicious , no one we knew, but we all felt that something was very much off. Emmett was the only one feeling indifferent. He was more or less annoyed because of Rosalies well-being but he would lie if he said, he didn't find this <em>exciting </em>because there was a possibility for a fight.<br/>Because this didn't seem to be just someone who was passing by and was failing to camoflage. This was a critical situation we all couldn't understand. My worry was concerning the peace I just got. After all these years I finally got my family back, the harmony I yearned for and suddenly it was in danger. Danger because this was an issue the Volturi had to look at. And though I have met some members of the Clan I kept my far distance to them, knowing their powerhungry nature. I didn't want to be their next victim in their malicious plan to expand their power more and more. Them coming here meant adjustment and to be aware. <br/>The Volturi wouldn't just come to do their task in silence and to vanish afterwards. They had too much pride in doing that. They had to make sure that we <em>knew</em>. That everyone knew that justice has been served yet again by them. Their arrogance and their control obsession would make them come to us and take everything under a microscope only to let us know about their reign and power. <br/>I knew about their desire for Edward and Alice as their gifts were unique and so, <em>so</em> powerful in the wrong hands. <br/>My ability to recognize someones lie was not something they didn't already have but it was still different than from the members I heard of. My ability was connected to find out the truth. It was a mindtrick - the further someone went on with a lie, the deeper they fell into my trap and without even realizing it, they would say the truth, exposing what they were hiding. I imagined my gift being a great interest for the three brothers. There was also the fact that I still carried untypical traits that no one understood. My heart was still beating, though no blood was running through me. My body temperatur was that of a normal human being, 37° degrees, never changing. I was immune to the abilites that involved mindtricks and was even able to digest human food though it didn't taste like anything to me. I didn't digest it like humans, I didn't have to use the bathroom but accoring to Carlisle's theory was the beating of my heart helping with the digestion. <br/>My body was working, somehow, being able to burn the food. We still didn't fully understand why and how but it wasn't of any harm. <br/>With our kind we still had our tangible set of rules and a <em>normality</em> we still tried to preserve. I'm pretty sure the head of the Volturi already heard of my unusual being but I didn't want to give them more to care about. <br/>They witnessed no harm from me which is why they didn't track me down or decided to find out the truth behind my change. <br/>I kept it purposefully on the low and was glad that it worked out until now. Now I felt uncomfortable at the possibilty for them to come to us and find out more irregularity than they already know about. <br/>My eyes found Edwards and I saw the concern written on his face, the concern for Bella. If the Volturi came they would love to see if Bella was still a human. I knew about how they survived their encounter in Volterra purely because of Bella's decision to become one of us. But that still didn't happen yet. Edwards jaw tightened and he clenched his hands into a fist. We all had our own reasons to keep our distance between us and the Volturi. And we would want to keep it that way. <br/>"No", Edward suddenly answered, seemingly to Emmetts thoughts because he was looking at him. <br/>"So you want to wait for the Volturi to arrive?" "That won't be necessary" Carlisle then spoke for the first time. "We will need to track this down and understand what this means and who is behind all of this. This could be someone new who never got the rules taught. Maybe it's someone just being very.. very uncareful but not on purpose" <br/>No one said nothing. I didn't agree but I hoped he was right.</p><p>Carlisle and Esme had gifted Bella with two plain tickets for her to visit her mother. The date for her change was set after graduation and Edward had suggested to use the oppurtunity to visit her mother for the last time before everything would change. No one liked to talk about it but eventually Bella had to be pronounced dead after she has become one of us so it was understandable. Edward would accompany her for her visit. Their flight would go today night which is why Edward picked her up later in the evening and brought her home before they left. And it was my first time meeting her. <br/>I smiled when she walked in the door, not being able to hide my excitement. <em>So this is the girl with the bad luck</em>. Edward glared at me. <br/>"Bella" I chanted joyfull. "Kala", Edward warned, I pouted. "It's alright" Bella soothed him, the tension leaving him almost instantly when he looked at her. Then she looked at me with a soft, shy smile. <br/>"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella", she introduced with a low scoff at the end, knowing that it was unnecessary. <br/>"I know", I smiled. "I'm Kala" I tilted my head, eyeing her carefully. "I've heard so much about you" I took her hand and lead her to the living room. <br/>"Now tell me, how a normal human like you was lucky enough to date a vampire and have a werewolf as a best friend?" <br/>I made her sit a bit too fast which made Edward sigh in annoyance. Bella just smiled politely but was looking down at my hand when I let her go. <br/>"You're.. not cold", she commented, ignoring my question and making me smile sheepishly. "That's a way to say that your boyfriend is a <em>cold one</em>" <br/>"Oh booh, that was a bad one" Emmett appeared behind Bella, chuckling mockingly before patting Bella's head. "What's up Bells" She smiled at him, mouthing a soft "Hey". Edward was just rolling his eyes. <br/>Bella turned back to me trying to explain what she meant "No just-" I interrupted her. "I know, I know" I sat besides her. "Edward didn't tell you about my <em>unusual traits</em>?" <br/>"He mentioned that you had some... uniqueness to you" Edward smiled at that with a sly smile when I looked at him suspiciously. <br/><em>What did you tell her?</em> I thought making him shrug as an answer. "Well I hope it is meant in a positive way. You are quite unique yourself" I smiled, feeling eager to know if she was immune against me as well. <br/>"Kala wants to know if you are rebelling against her ability as well", Edward translated my thoughts. He had a tone in his voice that sounded almost mocking to me. I felt provoked. <br/>"Oh", Bella said in a low voice, looking at me expectantly. "How do we verify that?" I shrugged. <br/>"Lie to me" <br/>"That's not something you need a gift for. Bella is not a good liar", Emmett scoffed, making Bella glare at him. <br/>"Yet Edward struggles to understand her decisions because she blocks him out" I countered. Edward sighed annoyed. I knew how much it still bothered him that he couldn't read her mind. <br/>"Besides, it's not about detecting a lie. It's about getting the truth out of you." She blinked confused. "My ability works both ways. I receive and give. I receive a lie from you and give you in exchange the <em>illusion</em> so you tell me the truth without realising it. I don't think I will have a problem with recognizing a lie with you. It's something.. inate that happens with me. I'm just curious if I will be able to manipulate you in telling me the truth" <br/>Bella listened carefully and nodded interested. "Ready?" She looked a bit clueless, not really having figured out how but was ready to comply. I thought for a second to think of a difficult question that would require her to lie. Of course it could be a simple question that she purposefully lie about in order to make this work but I wanted a real challenge. When I found my topic I saw in the corner of my eye Edward tense. <br/>"What are you thinking about Jacob right now?" <br/>She tensed as well. <br/>Bingo. <br/>I looked at her carefully. <br/>"I am worried", she admitted. That wasn't a lie. <br/>"..and I miss him" That wasn't a lie either. <br/>"Will you reach out to him?" <br/>"No" A lie. <br/>"Will you drive to him?" <br/>"No" Bella seemed hurt. It wasn't like she wanted to be careful with her words to not alarm Edward but because she genuinely felt hurt by something that occured between them. Edwards jaw clenched when he read my mind. Whenever someone lied, it felt like a jolt went through my body. It wasn't like electricity, more like a sudden wave brushing through me, alarming me that what I heard wasn't the truth. When it first happened decades ago it felt similar to the beginning of a panicattack. It lasted just a mere second, making my heart skip a beat but enough to make me worry. Only until I was able to distinguish the feeling when actually catching someone lying. Over time I was able to extend the ability to manipulate the person in front of me to telling the truth.<br/>I locked eyes with her asking the same question. Usually with others, they would be confused with what they said and what the lie they decided on would feel like the truth making them choose the <em>actual</em> truth thinking it was a lie. <br/>They would switch it up.<br/>"No", she answered again. Emmett laughed loudly, Edward joinging him quietly.<br/>I huffed frustrated</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>